Illusionis
by waveshapes
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, écrivait la petite fille, j'étais celle avec l'épée." / courts textes sur les personnages d'Amnesia: Justine.
1. 01 - Aloïs

Une série de courts textes inspirés par l'extension d'_Amnesia_, qui m'obsède depuis peu. Ce n'est que ma propre interprétation des personnages et de l'histoire, sans aucune prétention. Les mises à jour seront sans doute irrégulières.

_Amnesia_, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Frictional Games.

* * *

Je t'ai entendue, Justine. L'autre soir. Tard, si tard qu'en réalité, l'aube devait déjà s'étirer mollement contre le ciel. Le sommeil me fuyait, heure après heure, et ton image refusait d'abandonner mon esprit. Oh, tu m'assiégeais, comme toujours lorsque tu disparais trop de temps. Cette vieille lame, cette lame fendue bêtement sur la serrure glissait entre mes doigts - je ne sais pas, elle traînait là, au milieu des brisures d'acier, tout près du manche dépourvu de tête. C'est devenu un geste machinal. La nuit continuait de s'allonger, pourtant la fatigue m'ignorait bel et bien. A bout de recours, j'ai fini par contempler mon œuvre, celle sculptée en ton honneur. Et, levant les bras, j'ai compris que ça ne valait rien.

La chair paraissait meurtrie, tiraillée en sens contraires, et les traits grossiers ne se rejoignaient jamais. Un gosse aurait réalisé quelque chose de plus artistique. Devant ce travail méprisable, gauche, crois que la honte m'ait fait pâlir jusqu'aux os. Quelles prétentions pouvais-je assumer de la sorte? Aucune, aucune qui te conduirait de nouveau dans mes bras. Alors, je me suis saisi du reste du métal rouillé, puis je me suis appliqué à déchirer la peau, afin d'harmoniser mes entailles rougies, fort d'une réflexion, d'une minutie sentimentale qui m'avait échappée les fois précédentes. Tu ne pourras plus ne pas apprécier, mon cœur, je te le garantis.

Tandis que j'attaquais le lent découpage des motifs, les échos me sont parvenus, d'abord vagues, hésitants à franchir les barreaux de ma cellule. Peut-être ces semaines passées à démêler les ombres de l'obscurité ont affaibli ma vue inutile au profit de l'odorat, de l'ouïe ; peut-être, aujourd'hui, ta présence m'attire de manière magnétique. Cela n'a plus d'importance. Les pas lourds ont jailli des interstices, m'ont fait tressaillir sur la veine fine que je désirais éviter. J'ai dévié la trajectoire juste à temps, ne t'inquiète pas - ma création n'en sera pas touchée. Néanmoins irrité, j'ai bondi aussitôt sur mes pieds, tendu l'oreille au vacarme. Quelqu'un ranimait les gonds pétrifiés des portes menant aux corridors éboulés, quelqu'un réveillait tous les morts à des lieues à la ronde par sa démarche maladroite, trébuchante, écrasait les pierres délogées des murs. Même _Basile_, au loin, devait s'en apercevoir. Haletant, piégé dans la voie sans issue, quelqu'un s'enfuyait.

_S'enfuyait_, cette simple pensée sonnait anormale, ridicule.

Il n'y a personne pour s'enfuir d'ici. Personne pour en caresser l'idée fantastique, personne pour en arranger la réalisation, personne pour le vouloir, d'ailleurs. Personne pour en posséder les moindres moyens. Il n'y a plus personne qui compte, ici, en dehors de moi. Ce qui ne qui signifiait qu'une chose : l'être qui s'acheminait au fond d'un cul-de-sac, aussi consciencieux que fébrile, ne pouvait s'agir que de toi, Justine. A-t-on vu pareille absurdité...? Justine, n'accordant son attention qu'avec dédain, du bord des paupières, Justine, fière en permanence, flamboyante. Justine, Justine... cela relevait du comique pur. De l'hallucination auditive. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir prêtée un instant ce caractère faible, vulnérable. Ce n'était que des jugements hâtifs, rien d'autre, _rien d'autre_!

Je suis parti à sa poursuite, à ta poursuite, mon amour, retraçant le sillage que tu avais laissé derrière toi. _Eux_ n'en sont pas capables, comprends-le, _eux _ne t'aiment pas autant. Cette brute et ce... violoniste. _Ils ne ressentent pas! _Pas assez, jamais assez, jamais assez pour toi, oh, Justine. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard ta course, la distance que tu as bâti depuis peu, tu me dévoileras les secrets, les résultats de tes expériences quand je te rattraperai. Pardon, je m'en suis extirpé, de la cage où tu m'as logé, mais elle s'effritait déjà, tombait complètement en poussières suffocantes, brûlantes. Je supporte de plus en plus difficilement nos séparations, malgré les cris larmoyants qui fusent de ton cabinet, les longues chaînes qui raclent le sol, malgré toute la violence ordinaire qui hérisse l'atmosphère, et qui m'indique enfin que tu es là.

Je t'ai entendue, je t'ai entendue depuis la cellule où tu as préféré te barricader, j'ai reconnu le soupir absent qui a glissé en catimini hors de tes lèvres. Je te discerne à peine, cependant je te sais appuyée contre la roche, à moins d'un mètre de mon visage, de mes yeux, je te sais revenue, _revenue_. Regarde-moi, Justine, lève la tête vers moi. Je me souviens de ton souffle calme, si calme qu'il ne froissait presque pas l'air, je me souviens de sa chaleur sur mon torse. Je ne veux pas te blesser en faisant voler en éclats cette porte, je ne veux pas recouvrir à la sauvagerie animale de Basile, mais je t'en prie, accepte-moi, car je le perçois, ton souffle délicieux, ton sang noble qui bouillonne. Ne me laisse pas. Permet-moi de me perdre dans le cobalt de tes prunelles, si dures qu'on dirait du titane, si sombres qu'elles engloutissent toute la lumière du monde. Accorde-moi juste ça. Si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour te le prouver, je me mutilerai encore plus, chaque jour, je te le promets...! Justine, ma chérie, ne réalises-tu donc pas? Non, ne me laisse pas en proie à un tel silence, pitié! Non...! Pas encore, ne me laisse pas! _Ne me laisse pas!_ REGARDE-MOI !


	2. 02 - Malo

Des rires, des rires nerveux qui se découpent au sein de l'ambiance feutrée, qui crissent au fil l'irritation grandissante. Soudain, leurs yeux ennuyés me quittent et foulent les menaces de nuages à l'ouest, les craintes d'averses qui pourraient foutre en l'air la réception tant attendue de ce soir. Ils devraient le savoir, pourtant. Ils devraient s'émouvoir de ce fâcheux concours de circonstances, de cette invitation accordée à gauche et de la curiosité, de la bienséance mondaine qui les attire à droite. Je me produis à l'opéra cette nuit. Malgré la patience légendaire qui dégoutte de leurs manières, les places se sont littéralement arrachées - et ces messieurs rigides, engoncés dans un costume impeccable, ont bien failli perdre définitivement un de leur plus précieux vestons en se réservant un siège. Les tardifs, au lieu de se laisser humilier par une absence de mauvais goût, ont déversé des pots-de-vin considérables pour ne posséder ne serait-ce que le privilège d'assister à la représentation. Même s'il fallait à ces fins supporter deux longues heures debout. Des rivaux, de connivence, les accueilleront sans doute à s'asseoir confortablement dans leurs tribunes d'hypocrisie. Et l'on accepterait, courtois, ravi; et l'on jubilerait, décemment enorgueilli. Qu'en ai-je réellement à faire. Cette nuit, je serai la vedette, la célébrité enfin révélée qui embrasera l'avenir. Cette nuit, je me produis seul et demain matin, ils ramperont à mes pieds afin de goûter à une unique seconde de mon regard.

Un rire s'élève, dépouillé de leur moulage faux, de leurs tons modérés; un rire mélodieux enchante les convives, émerveille mes tympans. Justine Florbelle, brillante, magnétique, tourbillonne d'invité en invité, d'homme en homme, et les aveugle tous. Partout, quelqu'un réclame sa présence, lui prie de s'immiscer dans les conversations, d'offrir son avis à propos des récentes décisions de l'empereur, du progrès industriel. On lui récite un vers de Victor Hugo, elle réplique aussitôt par de l'ironie aristocratique. Politique, médecine, jamais elle ne baisse les armes, rien ne la prend au dépourvu - ces notables s'esclaffent, ces ducs s'inclinent d'un respect profond. Il n'y a bien que les dames, délaissées, en marge de toute conversation frivole, pour trépigner, s'exaspérer de façon grotesque et papillonner désespérément des cils dans l'optimisme que cela chasserait l'_intruse_. La chance ne les exauce pas, au contraire. Alors elles minaudent, par-ci par-là, se glissent derrière les maris, se saisissent à pleines mains des coupes de champagnes et s'enivrent, oublient. Certaines préfèrent se faufiler vers moi, m'intriguer de leurs charmes flétris et leur romantisme béat, d'autres murmurent en détaillant chez moi la vigueur qui fait cruellement défaut à leurs époux. Quant au reste des demoiselles, elles se taisent et rougissent au moindre frôlement de coude, masculin de préférence. Feignent, admirables, la timidité seyant à leur âge. Les plus téméraires boivent les mots spirituels de mon amante, aussi avides d'idole que les parents assoiffés d'un instant de transcendance. Tandis qu'alcools enflammés dévalent les palais insatiables, leurs attentions appuyées la dévorent, la consument d'adoration, en dépit des précautions dont elles s'assurent. Les fanées jalousent, les bourgeons rêvent. Je devrais me dévisser la nuque et en rire à mon tour.

Cependant, une se maintient hors des groupes, attentive, blasée. Sa chevelure blonde se délie des carcans capillaires, s'affranchit des filets et des conventions élémentaires, et coule, comme une froide rivière d'avril, le long de son visage. Une fine cicatrice, presque estompée, se perd en direction de son cou. Elle demeure belle, grâce au genre qu'elle exploite. Séduisante, oui, elle l'est toujours, cette inconnue, telle une rose ayant survécu aux rudes hivers - au grand dam des débris alentours. Quoiqu'elle n'égalerait jamais Justine, ma Justine, au-dessus de tous - ses décennies de trop l'en empêchaient -, elle dégageait une sorte d'aura fébrile qui me plaisait, me plaisait vraiment. Après avoir essuyé les crachotements acides d'un vieillard, les prunelles azures tombent sur mon observation indélicate, me rendent la pareille. Sans en avoir l'apparence, sans en avouer la volonté, elle se détourne à demi de son lambeau d'interlocuteur, tremblotant à chaque parole, m'offre un rapide clin d'oeil. La manœuvre, parfaitement calculée, me permettait de profiter de son généreux décolleté. Oui, me dis-je, les mêmes lueurs féroces l'incendiaient, mais à l'inverse, en quête de la puissance brute, de l'_Homme_.

J'espère que cette femme viendra, aux premières loges.

— **Tant de gravité**, commente la brune Justine, sous l'ombre en mouvement des feuillages. **Appréhenderais-tu ce soir?**

Elle me suggère une flûte, emplie d'un liquide plus doré que d'ordinaire, plus limpide. Je l'accepte volontiers, toutefois je la garde entre mes doigts, pensif, tente de transpercer les reflets mystérieux. Illusionniste parmi les illusoires, le sarcasme fait partie intégrante de ses jeux, de ses mises à l'épreuve. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ma chère, ils ne m'atteindront pas. En seras-tu froissée, de ne pas réussir à me vaincre, alors que tes prétendants succombent les uns à la suite des autres ? L'idée d'un rictus crispé sur ses lèvres me réjouit sur-le-champ, au moins autant que mon succès futur.

— **Jamais**, déclaré-je, avant de savourer la chaleur amère de la boisson.


End file.
